Miguel Menhem (power ranger)
Appearance As a teenager, Miguel has long, black hair, brown eyes and an aquiline nose. He has big ears and big lips, with big arms and tall legs. He wears sporty shoes like puma, adidas and f50s. He is 1.70m tall and is aproximately 68 kgs. Miguel wears blue jeans, a blue top with hefty smurf drawn on it, a grey jacket and a golden colored necklace with diamons and the letter M written on it. He has a puma watch, and also sometimes wears bandanas with the sign of FCB when jogging. As a Red Ranger, he has red outfit with golden epulets, a golden belt, golden shoes with a silver F50 sign, and golden gloves. He has 4 pockets: 2 pockets for his blasters, which he inserts his dragon or t-rex power cards to charge it up with mini versions of them, 1 pocket for his power cards (then later 2 when he fights Warlord Excellency Malikori V, Princess Attea Malor, and Horrifico all together by being the "Ultimate Ranger once), and a pocket for his morpher. As a Robot Ranger, he wears a Lebanese army outfit but made out of metal, and it is darker in color. He has silver colored shoes with the sign of puma colored gold, silver nightvision goggles next to his left eye, golden gloves and belt and 4 pockets: 1 for power cards, 1 for morpher, 1 for blaster, which he inserts his vulcan power card to charge it using a mini version of it, and 1 for the Red Roboranger morpher. As a Red Roboranger, he wears the Roboranger outfit but instead it is red and light red. He wears golden shoes with adidas sign on it, silver gloves and belt, golden epulets, silver and gold night vision goggles next to his right eye, and aiming goggles next to his left. He now has 6 pockets: 2 pockets for 2 blaster, for either the dragon, t-rex, vulcan, firebird, eagle, torozord, and hawk power cards to charge them up, 2 pockets for 2 power card decks, one for the red ranger and one for the roboranger, and 2 pockets for the red ranger and the robot ranger morphers. As a Red Ninja Ranger, he wears a red ninja outfit with a red helmet. He wears red shoes and red gloves ad a black belt for his ninja mastery. He has only 2 pockets: 1 for his morpher and 1 for his power card deck. As a Roboninja ranger, he is the same as the red ninja ranger except his outfit is colored platinum instead of red. As a Red Roboninja Ranger, he has a red and platinum vertically striped shirt, platinum pants and a red helmet with platinum highlights on it. He has 4 pockets: 2 morpher, and 2 power card deck. As Super Red/Robot/Red Robot Ranger, the only things added was that they had armors just like Vegeta in Dragonball, but were all colored red, and that they were much more brighter in color. Personality Miguel is a brave, partially calm, partially agressive, strong person. He likes making people laugh, cheers people up, and solve their problems. He uses meditation and psycho-calmnessing skills to make him calm and when they dont work he becomes agressive and starts yelling then hitting. In his ranger forms, he is a fusion of animals combined together, but nobody believes him until the other rangers found out. He has superhuman smell like a dog, superhuman strenght like a gorilla, superhuman jump like a rabbit, superhuman speed like a cheetah, and superhuman healing property like the axolotl. Despite of that, Miguel is a wise, unpredictable, cunning, intelligent teenager. He is sometimes very funny and can be silly for less than an hour but he is strictly serious in his ranger forms. Arsenals Morphers Unimorpher: The unimorpher was made by Gordon in order to save the world from harm, these morphers are used by the red, white, black, blue, yellow and pink rangers to morph, call their weapons, vehicles, call zords, summon meazord and much more. They insert a power card in it and push it in to summon what they want. The morpher resembles Zordosei, the leader of both The Milky Way and The Gosordon XVIII rangers. Robomorpher: The Robomorpher was given to Miguel once he defeated the TMNs for the first time. The robomorpher can turn into the Torozord calls the Three Legendary Birds and form Gordonic Robo Megazord. The Robomorpher was created by Gordon and Zosei years before they got stuck between dimensions and was found later by Alpha10A on Mars. Unirobomorpher: '''The Unirobomorpher is a morpher that combined the Unimorpher and the Robomorpher. It was fused by Melissa and Miguel when they used the fused room without Gordon's approval. They managed to make the morpher but got confiscated untill Gordon noticed that it was both the Red and the Roboranger, so Gordon gave it back. '''Ninjamorpher: '''The Ninjamorpher was given to the original 6 rangers when they lost their Unimorphers to Princess Attea whn she used Morphmagnet. These Ninjamorpher gave the rangers incredible ninja skills but Miguel wasnt surprised because he was already black belt in Kung Fu. '''Robomorpher VI: '''The Robomorpher VI is a ninja version of the robomorpher stolen by Attea. It was also used by the strongest ranger in known history which was Miguel's Great Great Grandfather Miguel Angelo who then died saving Melissa Great Great Grandmother Meli Angela. The Robomorpher VI was special to Miguel that he even uses it after they retrieved their original morpher. '''Roboninjamorpher: The Roboinjamorpher is the ninja styled morpher of the Unirobomorpher. It was also used by Miguel Angelo but also used by Michel von Angelohart, Miguel's Great Grandfather. The morpher had chinese symbols on it which said 這個變形器屬於米格爾·馮·安傑洛。密電是曼巴倫巴舞的火焰 (This morpher belongs to Miguel von Angelo. Secret power is Mamba rumba flame) '''Miguel was able to translate the first sentence but used the help of Miguel von Angelohart's spirit throught the saying of the sentence. '''Supermorpher: The Supermorpher was given to the original 6 rangers to enter their Supermode even the roboranger. The supermorpher offers them new powercards, new zords and mechazords, new megazords and new weapons. Weapons Uniblaster: The Uniblaster is a normal blaster that shoots lasers like the color of the ranger. Using their power cards they summon mini forms of their mechazords and insert them on the top to make the "Depends on ranger zord" Uni Blaster. Dragon Sword: The Dragon Sword is Miguel's megaweapon, it is a normal sword with dragon initials on it that only Miguel knows how to read it and use it. If the initials are read correctly then the sword emits great power and unleashes the dragon spirit and then Miguel forms his victory charge "The Dragonic Initial Slash". T-Blaster: The T-Blaster was given to Miguel when he got the T-Rex Mechazord when he defeated the DinoPhantom, once he proved that he can never be stopped even by the lasers shot by the phantom (matrix style) he recieved a new power card which was the T-Rex card. There are drawings on the T-Rex Mechazords which was translated by Melissa with her knowledge of archeology which made Miguel unlock the secret power of the T-Blaster Vulcan Cannon/Blaster: ' The Vulcan Cannon/Blaster was given to Miguel once he got the Robomorpher by defeating the TMNs the first time. He summons the vulcan power chooses between cannon or blaster, charges his Roboblaster, inserts an aiming power card and then aims and blasts the bad guy. '''Firebird Flamethrower: '''The Firebird Flamethrower is a gift from Zordon by knowing how to combine two morphers into one. The Firbird Flamethrower blats flames of fire just like the fire mane on a firebirds back. '''Hawk Sonic Screamer: '''The Hawk Sonic Scremer was the 2nd gift from Zordon. The Hawk Sonic Scremer is able to fire large circles which are actually sound waves with really loud echoos of screaming. '''Ape Fists : '''The Ape Fists are the weapons of the Ninja Form of the Red Ranger. They are big fists as big as Hulk's hands, and they deal a lot of damage and a strong blow. '''RoboApe RoboBlaster : '''The RoboApe RoboBlaster is the weapon of the Ninja Form of the Robot Ranger. It is a big blaster like a gorilla which blasts a ball of electricity. '''Gorilla Banana Bombs : '''The Banana Bombs are given to Miguel when he got his Red Roboninja morpher. They are really strong bombs that with only 5 bombs every 5 km, everything aroud the bomb for 2 km will blow up. '''Robogorilla Electrobomber ': The Electrobomber is also given by the Red Roboninja morpher. It is a big Bazooka-like gun which fires a bomb-like electrobomb which destroyes two tenth a 100km 'Pterolaser : '''The Pterolaser is a weapon given to Miguel by the White Antelope Sword for the Super red Ranger. It blasts a red laser that either paralyzes, blows up or injure the monster, depends on what is chosen. '''Quetzo Trident ': The Quetzo Trident is a weapon given to Miguel by the White Antelope Sword for the Super Robot Ranger. It is a normal looking trident that does a great amount of damage by just a tiny little ball of plasma. 'Micro Ax: '''The Micro Ax is a weapon given to Miguel by the White Antelope Sword for the Super Red Robot Ranger. It is an ax that is able to grow larger or shrink whenever you want and also able to shrink or grown anything by just one hit of it while growing or shrinking the ax. '''Super Sword: '''The Super Sword is also the super mode morpher. It is a long spear wth a sphere untop to insert the mini superzord to morph into a supermode. It was obtained when proved to the White Antelope Sword that they are good. '''Uniforce Blaster: '''The Uniforce Blaster is a combination of the 6 Uniforce weapons to make a big ball of energy burst out of it. Vehicles '''Dragon Trans Armor Cycle: ' The Dragon Trans Armor Cycle was given to Miguel as his first vehicle. It provides him with two wheels between his ankle and knee, two wheels on his arm, two capulets on his shoulders for launching grenades, and two gauntlets, one for shooting plasma and one for shooting rockets. It can transform into his armor and a motor cycle, but if he is wearing the armor he can turn into a cycle himself. '''Tyranno Astro Cycle : '''The Tyranno Asto Cycle was given to Miguel when he unlocked the T-Rex Mechazord. Only the red, white, blue and black rangers have the Astro Cycle. '''Hovercraft Jet Jammer: '''The Hovercraft Jet Jammer is a gift from Gosordon when Miguel recieved his Robomorpher. It is a vehicle that can fly only for using it on Earth. '''Bull Rider : '''The Bull Rider is the second vehicle that was given to Miguel from the Robomorpher. He recieved both Torozord and Bullrider once he defeated the Toronian Devil and his tamer Bullia. '''Firebird Quadrafighter : '''The Firebird Quadrafighter was given to Miguel once he unlocked the Unirobomorpher. The Quadrafighter is like a turret with a round surface and 4 tentacle like guns on the front. It flies like a U.F.O and blasts plasma balls. '''Hawk Galaxy Glider Ape Flyer ' '''RoboApe Flyer ' 'Gorilla Transtek Armor ' 'Robogorilla Strata Cycle ' 'Pteroglider ' 'QuetzATV ' '''Microraptor Rider